cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Luna
Luna is a Siamese cat with light blue eyes and thick fur. They are the Mountain Domain's doctor. Personality Luna is shy and reserved, and may be rude. They dislike small talk and prefer nighttime, because they do not have to be around other cat when asleep. Den Luna’s den is by the south town entrance with two clover patches nearby. There are bright blue gems that make a path to the center. Daily Movement Pattern 7 PM - Exit den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *''“...It’s nice of you to stop by and all... I’m, uhhhhh... I’m Luna./ I run the clinic... so I guess I can heal you and stuff if you get injured. Yeah./ ... ...That’s about it...”'' *: ''- Luna, Intro'' * “.. ... ... ...” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “...I'm sorry. No thank you.”" *: ''- One star'' * “...Hi. Can I help you?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “...Hi. It's (Name), right? I'm so forgetful...” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Hey (Name).” *: ''- Four stars'' * “How’s it going, (Name)? Good to see you.” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General Dialogue= * “Found any Sapphire? They're like, the color of my eyes, but darker. Or something like that./ I have a bunch in my den... Pebble told me that they have healing properties...” *: ''- Luna (4 stars)'' * “I learned healing 'cause we didn't have one at the Mountain Domain and I thought it might be fun y'know?/ ...Turns out, I was pretty good at it. At least, that's what I've been told./ Then I started up my clinic and the business started rolling in./ Of course, the constant border wars don't hurt when it comes to staying busy.” *: ''- Luna (5 stars)'' * “I like nighttime best. When you're asleep, you don't have to be around other cats./ Isn't that great?” *: ''- Luna (5 stars)'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''“...You want my spare (Item)?/ It's nothing... really. Take it.”'' *: ''- Luna Gift'' *''“No need to thank me.”'' *: ''- Luna, After Gift'' *''“Hey, I had a spare item laying around but your inventory is full. If you free up some space, I might give it to you./ Or not. It's whatever... really.”'' *: ''- Luna Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' |-|Festivals= *''“...I’m having fun.”'' *: ''- Luna, Spring'' *''“...Huh? Were you talking to me..?”'' *: ''- Luna, Summer'' *''“...Did you need something?”'' *: ''- Luna, Autumn'' *''“...This festival is cool, I guess.”'' *: - Luna, Winter |-|Outside Colony= * “Don't you have a doctor in your colony you could visit?” *: ''- Luna'' * “I’m not supposed to give treatment to cats that aren’t trusted by our colony.” *: ''- Luna '' * “Jag let you in? That's surprising.” *: ''- Luna'' * “... ...” *: ''- Luna'' |-|Hide= Trivia * Luna learned healing because they liked it and the Mountain Domain did not have a doctor. * Pebble told Luna that sapphires have healing properties. Category:NPC Category:Doctors Category:The Mountain Domain Category:Cats Category:Non-marriageable NPCs